Song in the night
by Elves of the Moon
Summary: Kai, Rei, guitar, beach,... Need something more?


Song in the night

Kana: Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!!! I know I promised this story a long, long time ago, but so many things happened, and I know it are all excuses, but I'm really sorry that I give you this story just now...

Anyway, after all these excuses, I hope you all like this one-shot...

Rated: PG

Category: romance

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Beyblade and I'm not making money out of this

story.

Oh yes, it's a Kai/Rei fic! So... if ya don't like it, don't read it!!!

Anyway, here it is...

The night was clear, the full moon and stars were shining brightly and they reflected in the calm sea. A lone figure walked over the sand, the gloves of the sea rolled over his feet, a guitar hung over his shoulder. His mind was filled with thoughts, his heart full of sorrow. Here on the beach, where he was alone, where none of his team could see him, here he could let go of his cold, serious and always indifferent gaze. If one of his team could see him now, they would drop dead. His always emotionless eyes were now filled with hundreds of them. Going from fear, pain, hate and suffering to a warm glance that no-one would have expected from an always so cold person as he.

_Why does he always sneak out of the hotel in the middle of the night? Why does he always run away from us? Can't he trust us for once? Can't he see we are his friends and we want to help him?_

Rei shook his head while he was running through the little streets of Japan, following his team captain without his knowing.

_Now where is he? He can't be disappeared? Or have I taken a wrong way? _

The Chinese blader cut of his own thinking when he saw the subject of his thoughts walking on the beach.

_What...what is he doing here? And...is that a guitar on his back?_

The raven-haired blader thought confused. He was just wondering why Kai needed a guitar and why he had one in the first place when he saw the scarlet-eyed boy take place on a low rock and get the instrument. Rei looked amazed at his captain when he was tuning his guitar. Kai's eyes were closed and a soft, calm expression was on his face, his lips formed a little smile. Rei blinked twice and rushed his eyes when he saw that.

_Kai is relaxed and he is smiling?_

He shook his head softly and smiled himself.

_I've never seen him so peaceful. And I have to say, that smile fits him quiet well._

The Chinese blader sighed.

_My god he's beautiful._

His eyes widened when he thought that.

_Mind, stop, rewind, repeat. Did I just call Kai beautiful? Yes I did. Kuso, I'm in serious trouble. I'm falling for our Ice-captain. No, I'm not falling, I already fell, all the way down._ _Deep down..._

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted. Someone had started to sing. Rei shook his head again, accepting his discoveries and paying attention at Kai again.

_I didn't knew he could sing. Another aspect you wouldn't expect from him._

He closed his eyes and listened to the deep, warm voice of the scarlet-eyed teen.

Sound the bugle now

Play it just for me

As the seasons change

Remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on

I can't even start

I've got nothing left

Just an empty heart

I'm a soldier

Wounded, so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me

Lead me away

Or leave me lying here.

_If I hear Kai sing like this, I would say he's singing about himself. His voice so strong, yet also very...breakable. But...that can't. Kai is not someone who gives up a fight._

Rei thought while the blue-haired boy played an instrumental part.

Sound the bugle now

Tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know

That leads to anywhere

Without a light I

Fear that I will stumble in the dark

Lay right down

Decide not to go on

Than from on high

Somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls

"Remember who you are

If you lose yourself

Your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight

Remember who you are"

An other instrumental part started and Rei could just sit there, listening to the singing boy. Too many thoughts were in his mind, and they confused him, just like Kai's song confused him.

Yeah

You're a soldier now

Fighting in a battle

To be free once more

Yeah, that's worth fighting for.

The last two sentences of the song filled Rei's heart with a warm feeling he couldn't name. Kai had screamed them with convince, proud and an undertone of anger. The eyes of the Chinese blader were closed during the whole song and now he opened them again. He looked at the boy on the rock and even if it was night, he could see the pride in his warm, red eyes. Suddenly he saw a tear running down Kai's pale cheek. He had just seen a glimpse, 'cause the scarlet-eyed teen turned his head, but he did not brush it away. At the moment that Rei was sure that Kai couldn't see him, he walked, without making any noise, 'till he was right behind the boy he cared for. Kai was angry, in pain, and he wanted to help him, but he didn't know how.

"That was a beautiful song Kai." He said softly.

The blue-haired youth turned abruptly when he heard the voice behind him.

"What?...How...how long have you been here?"

Rei saw fear in the red eyes and something he couldn't give a name. Both emotions confused the Tiger.

"Long enough to hear the complete song." He answered while he knelt beside the Phoenix, a tender look in his eyes.

Kai turned his head in confusion when he saw that look, brushing away the second tear that was rolling down his cheek.

_Why is he here? What does that look in his eyes mean? And...why am I glad that he's here?_

The soft voice of Rei pulled him back out of his thoughts.

"Could...could you please explain me the text of that song?"

Kai's head turned again, and he looked at the raven-haired boy in non-understanding.

"What do I have to explain? I think the text is rather clear."

Rei nodded. "Yes indeed, but I just got the feeling that you were singing about yourself."

He saw how a frightened look appeared in the Phoenix' eyes. But as soon as it was there, it disappeared again.

Kai lowered his head.

"Yeah, you're right, I was singing about myself." He murmured softly.

"Kai, I..." Rei started, but Kai didn't let him finish.

He already knew what the other boy wanted to say.

"You want the explanation Rei, then let me finish."

The Tiger nodded and the blue-haired teen continued.

"I was raised by my grandfather from when I was 4. Therefore, I lived happily with my parents and my sister. Until one night our house was destroyed by a fire. My parents and Sassy couldn't get out of it. My grandfather picked me up next morning and brought me to my new home. Well, if you can call it a home. It was an abbey in Russia. He moulded me into the person I am now: a cold, heartless, emotionless bastard. Every emotion was forbidden. It made you weak, and he wanted me to be strong. If I did show any emotion, even the slights one, he punished me."

Kai stopped for a moment.

_Why am I telling this? Haven't I learned my lesson yet? _He thought, but again, Rei's voice pulled him back.

"What kind of punishment?" he asked softly, although he knew he didn't want to know the answer.

_Don't answer him. It's dangerous._ His mind warned him, but Kai took a deep breath.

"He had several. He preferred the whip and electrocuted shocks, but also just beating me up and...and..."

He hesitated, couldn't tell him more. He had already said too much.

"Kai, it's ok... I'm sorry."

When he said that last one, Kai turned back at him.

"Why should you be sorry?"

Rei looked in the scarlet depths in front of him, and he lost himself in them.

"For what happened to you... and for being so curious about you and your past."

He lowered his head, not daring to face the other boy's eyes again.

"Don't be. Actually...I wanted to tell you. I don't know why, but it feels good that someone..."

Kai stopped again, fearing that he was wrong.

"Cares for you?" Rei completed his sentence.

The Phoenix nodded softly.

"Of course we care for you. I can see that in your youth nobody except your parents and sister cared for you, but we do. The team does, I do."

The raven-haired blader said, hoping that he had convinced the blue-haired teen. The last two words he had whispered, wishing Kai hadn't heard them. Something inside him had forced him to say these words. His head was still bowed.

_What if he doesn't believe me?_

But the Phoenix' eyes were fixed on the Tiger next to him.

_What did he say? They care for me? And, what was the last one he murmured so softly?_

_He does? Does he really care for me? Do they all?_

Than, he to, lowered his head.

"Thanks Rei. For listening...and caring." He whispered.

Rei raised his head and smiled.

"You're welcome."

For a moment they both stayed quiet, but then Kai continued his story.

"Then I came with you guys. I always thought that what happened in the abbey was my destiny, but here I saw it wasn't. You guys were happy. You laughed, you cried,... You did everything I wasn't allowed to, everything I couldn't anymore. I wrote this song after our first tournament as a team. And every time I'm having it difficult, I'm singing it in myself, or when I'm alone together with my guitar. The first strophe and the first half of the second explains how I feel, how I am. The other half of the second strophe and the last one explains how I come over my little moments of 'weaknesses'. It also explains I still have a goal in life. I want to be free again, out of my grandfathers' grasp. And I'll have to fight for that. I may not give up."

He stayed quiet again, still not facing Rei next to him.

"Kai, in the song you say there's a voice that calls you. What do you mean with that? Who is that voice? Or is it just a manner of speaking? Is it your own voice?"

Rei asked, starring at the hurted boy next to him.

Kai shook his head softly.

"Nay, it's you. It's your voice."

The Tiger didn't say a thing. He could just sit there, starring in disbelieve at the Phoenix.

Kai, who still had his guitar in his hand, stood up and walked away.

_I shouldn't have said that. What does he think of me now?_

Suddenly he felt a hand gently grapping his, making him stop and turning half. He felt Rei's breath tickle in his neck.

At the same moment he wanted to turn and walk away, he felt the lips of the Tiger brushing slightly against his. They stood like that for a couple of seconds before Rei broke the kiss and took a step back, silently asking permission to go further. He lowered his head, not daring to look in the Scarlet depths in front of him.

Kai blinked in surprise before he stepped closer to the Chinees blader. He dropped his guitar and took Rei's head in his hands, forcing the boy to look at him again.

The Raven-haired teen's eyes were filled with love, fear for being rejected and hope that his love wouldn't be refused.

One single tear ran down his cheek. Kai's thumb brushed it away caringly and he smiled at the Tiger in front of him.

Not his usual smirk, but a real one. The rarely one, but the one Rei loved to see.

He brought his head closer to Rei's, and this time it were his lips witch captured Rei's in a tender kiss. They stayed like that for a mere second before the Tiger's lips started to kiss back.

The Chinees blader wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, pressing his body closer still. The Phoenix' hands left Rei's face and he wrapped them around the boy's waist, tilling him up from the ground.

After some time they had to break the kiss, both gasping for breath. Their foreheads lent against each others.

"Gods Rei..." Kai murmured, breading heavily.

As an answer, Drigger's master started to purr and laid his head on Kai's shoulder, holding him tight.

The Phoenix smiled.

"Aa, you're my little neko-jin." He whispered.

He felt Rei nod against his shoulder.

"And I'll never let you go..." he continued in a soft voice, a lovingly look in his eyes.

The Tiger looked up again and their gazes locked.

He gave Dranzer's master a gentle kiss on his lips and one on his check, before he freed himself out his lover's arms and started to run.

"Try to get me if you can!"

The Phoenix looked amazed at him, than he shook his head and ran after his little Tiger.

Soon he had catched up with him.

But when he grabbed Rei's wrist, the Raven-haired teen let himself fall in the sand, making Kai roll over him.

The Chinees blader smiled when he sat on his lover's chest.

"Ha. Got ya!" he laughed.

Kai closed his eyes and smiled. For the first time since long, he felt happy. He felt complete. When he opened them again Rei had stopped laughing and looked caringly at the boy he had trapped underneath.

The Phoenix' hand travelled from Rei's wrist to the back of his head, bringing it down to lean over him, kissing his neko-jin ferm, witch made Rei groan of pleasure. His other hand went under Rei's T-shirt, drawing circles on his back, making the Tiger shiver slightly.

"Aishiteru Rei." He said softly when he pulled back.

"I love you too Kai" Rei answered and he placed an other kiss on his lover's lips to prove it.

The end

I hope you all liked this fic and if that isn't the case, so be it. I had a lot of fun just writing it...

For your information, the song is from "Spirit, stallion of the Cimarron". Is a wonderful movie...Reviews would always be welcome, don't spare me your critique...

Well, see ya next time...

Sayonara!


End file.
